Harry's New Family
by ZivaDavid123
Summary: Another Harry/Severus story where Harry finds out Severus Snape is his father. Warning: Will contain spanking and talk of abuse
1. Chapter 1

HELLO, it's me again… I started this story on my Ipod and thought I'd put it on the web. Soooooooooo tell me what u think and maybe I'll add more to it. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…although I wish I did!

Harry's new family

Harry sat by the black lake watching the giant squid.

"I wonder if you have another name besides 'The Giant Squid'."

The giant squid shook get her head no. Harry smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll give u a name. Are you a boy or girl? Put up two tentacles for girl and one for boy."

She put up two tentacles. Harry thought of a name.

"How about Rachel or Samantha?"

She shook her head no.

"Riviera?"

She nodded in agreement. Neither noticed Professor Snape coming up behind Harry.

"Mr. Potter, why are you out here and not in your dorm room?"

"Because I don't want to be there. Beside you're not my head of house."

Severus then noticed the letter beside Harry. He picked it up and gave it a quick look over. He sighed.

"But I am your father. So, answer my question. Why are you down here and not in Gryffindor tower?"

"Ron read the letter before I could hide it and freaked out. The entire tower heard."

"So? That doesn't excuse why you are down here."

"They know the truth just like you do. Maybe I should be in Slytherin. Just like the Sorting Hat wanted to put me there."

"Really? How did you convince the hat not put you in Slytherin?"

"Asked him not to."

Just then the squid splashed them.

"Riviera!" Harry shouted.

The squid did a little noise that sounded like a laugh. Harry laughed. Severus spelled them dry.

"You gave the Giant Squid a name?"

"Yeah. She needs a name not just 'The Giant Squid'. Everyone and everything needs a name." Harry said.

"I see. Well, tell Riviera that you have to go get your bottom warmed."

"I'm too old to be walloped!" the thirteen year old said as he stood, covered his backside and stepped away.

"Having a parent at the school has its advantages and disadvantages" Severus said.

"Yeah, but getting my backside walloped isn't advantage. I'd say it's a cruel and evil thing. All I did was come down here to think and get away from Ron and the rest of the tower. I lost track of time. "

"That doesn't excuse why you didn't come to me or to your house prefect. Your thirteen, Harry. Learn to think before you act. Also, I was told that you did more than just left the tower. Now, come, we'll talk more in my- our quarters."

Harry sighed and followed Severus. Once in Severus's quarters, he was showed to his new room.

"Get ready for bed and then come to the study. It's down the hall and has the writing 'Severus's Study' on the door. All your things should be here call a house elf if you need something else."

"Yes, sir."

Fifteen minutes later Harry knocked on the study door.

"Enter."

Harry did as was told and opened the door, stepped in and then shut the door.

"Come stand in front of the desk, Harry."

Slowly Harry did as told.

"Do you understand why you are here?"

"Because I was out past curfew down at the lake when I should have been in the tower."

Severus nodded and opened the bottom drawer of his desk and withdrew a sturdy wooden back hairbrush. Harry's eyes went wide and he took a step back, both hands going back

"Harry, you going to receive a sound spanking with this brush. 26 swats. Thirteen for each year of your life and thirteen for your disobedience." Sev said standing up and moving to stand in front of him.

"But I lost track of time. I didn't mean too."

"That doesn't matter, son. You were out past curfew and down at the lake. You should not have left the castle. You broke the rules. Just because you're my son doesn't mean I'll be any easier on you." Severus said as he then guided Harry to his private quarters and then to the couch where he sat in the middle.

"No, you'll just make it so I can't sit for a day." Harry said as Severus pulled him over his lap and proceeded to bare him from the waist down.

Harry gasped as he felt his clothes being pulled down and the cold air if the dungeons on his backside. Satisfied that Harry wasn't going to move or fall off he raised the brush and brought it down in a hard smack across his the center of his son's backside.

Harry yelped his way through all 26 swats and tried to keep from crying but in the end failed.

"Professor, please! No more! I'm sorry!"

Severus nodded and righted him after placing one finial swat to his sit spot. Then he raised him and placed him on his feet. He pulled him down to sit on his lap and rubbed his back to calm him down a bit. Once calm, Severus half carried, half lead Harry to his new room that was another small library turned in to a bedroom.

Harry woke early the next morning. Forgetting where he was he started to panic. A house elf came to him.

"You is awake now. Master Snape says you stay in room till he come back from breakfast."

"But it's 6:30 in the morning! Who would eat breakfast at this hour?" Harry said getting and going to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

After a nice warm shower, Harry got dressed and went back to his room to find his own breakfast sitting on the small side table to the left of the door. Harry looked at his meal and noted that it was porridge.

"Eeww, gross." Harry said and left it.

He didn't notice that Severus was sitting on his bed. Severus smirked. Harry backed away for the table and continued till he was almost on top of his father as he went to sit down on the bed.

"You have to eat it, Son." He said.

"BLOODY HELL, that's not nice!" Harry jumped and turned too glared at his father.

"Watch your language." Severus said with a grin.


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Thank you for all of the reviews. I am working on the next chapter for all my stories. I'm sorry if the story is a bit confusing as I had gotten a new laptop and had thrown away my old one without saving my stories on a flash drive. I know in one chapter I wrote that Sirius, Remus and Severus are brothers by adoption of Albus and Minerva, that is still true, I had to reread my stories and figure out which of the chapters goes with which story! I am hoping to have them all updated right before or after Christmas or New Year. I would like you're input on my stories and would like to send me ideas on what you think should happen next. It would help if you also add the story that you suggesting Ideas for. If you have an account then please PM me. I'll try get back to you soon. If you don't a have an account that is fine just leave a review at the end of the last chapter. I know this probably sounds a little pushy but I really need ideas. You can also send me an email: Marilevy_123

Thank you,

Zivadavid123


	3. Chapter 2: May I See her?

HELLO, Readers!

I am back for this story. Sorry it has taken so long. I've been writing my new stories and kind of forgot about these others ones especially with my new story SARAH MARIE CULLEN. I hope you read it. 15 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! I AM A HAPPY WRITER! I will be taking into account the ideas you have given me. The stories that I've read so far that include the squid didn't have a name either so I thought I'd start my story like that. It was fun for me to do. I hope you all like the name I picked out. Just so you all know this starts with Harry's 3rd year of Hogwarts. I'm still debating on whether or not Sirius should already be free. I have set up a poll.

Thank you,

Zivadavid123

**CHAPTER TWO: May I see her?**

Harry glared at Severus as he sat next to him. Severus pointed to the bowl of porridge sitting on the table. He watched as Harry's look went from a glare to one of discuss.

"How is your backside this morning?"

"Still sore, able to sit at least. The shower helped a bit."

"I've got some salve for you, but only if you eat your porridge." Severus said as he pulled out a container from the inner pocket of his robes.

Harry eyed the container with envy as he slowly took a bit of the porridge to find that it tasted like cinnamon instead of the bland box taste. Eyes wide he looked at Severus.

"I didn't like porridge at your age either. Your grandmother would put cinnamon into it so that I'd actually eat it. I always ate it after that and then she allowed me some other foods that had been placed on the table." Severus said as an explanation once he caught Harry's look.

Harry quickly ate the rest of his breakfast. Severus handed the container to Harry. The teen looked at him

"You don't want it?"

"NO! I do. I just thought that you were gonna apply the salve to my butt." Harry said as he quickly took the container from his father.

"I could do that, but I've seen your backside enough already. You need to get changed. Albus has given us this week off. So we can get better acquainted."

"Since when does he care how I feel?" Harry said.

"Harry." Severus said as Harry started to remove his trousers and shorts.

"What? It's true."

Severus just sighed. He closed his eyes and took a large breath then let it out. He felt something heavy on his legs so he opened his eyes and looked down. Harry had placed the container of salve next to Severus and Harry was over his lap with his pinkish read bottom on display.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see your backside again." Severus said as he gave Harry a light swat.

"I just thought since you are willing to give me something to take away the pain and soreness that you gave me in the first place then you can rub it on." Harry said.

Severus just shook his head. He applied another swat onto Harry's backside before grabbing the Salve once more and rubbing a generous amount on to Harry's sore cheeks. Once most of the color in Harry's backside was pale once again he put the salve away and told Harry to stand and right his clothes. Harry thanked him and did just that. Once Harry was sitting next to him once more, Severus sighed and looked at him.

"Harry, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Sir?" Harry said.

"It's about your mother."

"Mum? She's dead. Just like James is."

"Harry, before Albus went to Godric's Hollow, I went. Albus advised me not to but I did anyways. I needed to see your mother one last time. Before they put her in her grave, along with James at the local Cemetery. Although James was indeed dead, I went to your nursery to find Lily. She wasn't moving, but when I held her too me crying she had a pulse."

"She's alive?"

"Let me finish, then if you have any questions I'll answer them as best as I can."

Harry nodded. Taking calming breathes, Severus moved continued.

"Your mother opened her eyes for a brief moment asking me to look after you. Her eyes started to close… I knew she wasn't dead. She had slipped into a coma. She hasn't woken yet. Only a select few know. She's in a special warded room at Saint Mungo's. Albus didn't want you to know till you knew about me being your father. I've known that you are mine since I found out at Gringotts. I went to the family Vault for the Snape and Prince Family and found a letter from Lily that she had placed there.

"You see, Harry, before you were born your mother and I were together, even married for a short time. After we heard that the Dark Lord was coming after you I didn't know what to do. Albus suggested that Lily be with James and then go into hiding. That only the secret keeper would know the place. Lily would write letters to me telling me that James was treating her like she really was his wife and she was happy. A few months after they were settled and Lily wrote to me telling me that she was pregnant. I thought that you could have been mine but she told me that it wasn't possible. Harry, after reading the letter your mother left me, I found out that she knew long before she went into hiding with James. She asked that if anything happened to her, that I would look after you while you were living with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, your godfather. I was so mad at James and for a time I was made at Lily as well. After a while I told myself that Lily knew what was best for you. She also asked that I didn't say anything to you till you got your letter."

"Is she alive, Sir?"

"Yes, like I said earlier, she's in a coma and is current at Saint Mungo's Hospital. She's in a specially warded room that Neville Longbottom's parents are in."

Harry sat quietly for a while. Severus waited for Harry. Letting him take in all that he had said. After a half hour of just sitting there Harry looked up at Severus and asked him this.

"May I see her?"

Thank you once again for your time and patience on my stories. I hope to have at least a few updates on all my stories before the end of June. Please if you have any ideas for me let me knew. I am always open to new ideas as I write my stories.

There is a poll up for this story on what I should do with Sirius Black. Please let me know what you would be interested in.

As always, Read and Review.

Zivadavid123


End file.
